Ultra Magnus' backstory/Queen Chrysalis meets Ruber
Here's how Ultra Magnus' backstory and Queen Chrysalis meets Ruber goes in Prey. Arcee: No one has seen or heard from you since Cybertron went dark. How did you make your way to Equestria? Ultra Magnus: Soldier, we may not be on Cybertron, but military protocol remains. Arcee: My apologies, sir. Rainbow Dash: "Sir?" Starlight Glimmer: "Military protocol?" Trixie: Well, lucky for "Megatron and his allies", the "Separatist Wars" have begin. Discord: Yes, but when they end, I'll be able to rip the very fabric of reality. Ultra Magnus: Advise the native life-forms to watch their tones as well. Rainbow Dash: What?! Who is this guy? Starlight Glimmer: Well, it would be wonderful if he'd stop with the "military protocol." Trixie: Hm. I wish I would say I was surprised. Discord: I don't trust him. Arcee: down to Rainbow, Starlight, Trixie, and Discord Ultra Magnus was Optimus' key lieutenant during the war back on Cybertron. Very "by the book." Just go with it. Ultra Magnus: But, may they introduce themselves? Rainbow Dash: Rainbow Dash, sir. Starlight Glimmer: Starlight Glimmer, Lieutenant Magnus, sir. Trixie: Trixie Lulamoon at your service, Commander. Discord: Discord's the name, Captain Magnus, sir. Ultra Magnus: Ah. I appreciate the enthusiasm, Rainbow Dash, Starlight, Trixie and Discord. Discord: So, Commander Magnus, sir, however did you manage to find your way to Equestria? Ultra Magnus: Allow me to explain, Discord. My story is that I have seen, in my visions, the alliance between the Decepticons and the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Starlight Glimmer: You knew Megatron would ally his own minions with Dooku, Sidious, and Vader's pawns? Ultra Magnus: If you're referring to 3 of the most powerful Darths in the galaxy, the Commerce Guild and the Corporate Alliance, that would be affirmative. I've heard stories about the war between the Separatists and the Republic raging across your galaxy. Trixie: Darths, sir? Ultra Magnus: I believe that the only way to end the war is negotiating with Asajj Ventress. Rainbow Dash: Who's Ventress, sir? Ultra Magnus: Ventress is a Force-talented warrior fighting for the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Discord: Hold on, sir. Your friend is a Sith? One of Sidious' spies? Ultra Magnus: I was close to many apprentices who left the Jedi Order. I may not agree with them, but they are more than spies. If she turns from the Dark Side, it could shift the tide of the war. Starlight Glimmer: If you think negotiation is the right thing to do, let's talk to her, sir. Ultra Magnus: Agreed. Trixie: Sir, where are we headed? Ultra Magnus: Moraband. Magnus, Arcee, Rainbow Dash, Starlight, Trixie and Discord board the ship we see Queen Chrysalis in the caverns of Canterlot Queen Chrysalis: What did Shockwave mean, that "Excalibur is the 1 thing that can keep us from our conquest of Camelot?" voice is heard Ruber: Let me guess. Queen Chrysalis. turns around Queen Chrysalis: Who are you? How do you know me? comes out of the shadows Ruber: They call me Ruber. Queen Chrysalis: Legend has it that you were a former Knight of the Round Table of King Arthur. Ruber: Indeed. We can become strong allies. Queen Chrysalis: Why should I trust you? Ruber: I share the same amount of revenge as you. Queen Chrysalis: I see. Well, then, join me, and together, we will destroy Starlight Glimmer and her meddlesome friends! Ruber: I believe we have a deal. Queen Chrysalis: You scratch my back, I scratch yours. grins